Hukuman?
by Saa-chan Hedervaryfujoshi Kaai
Summary: Kiku mau dikasih hukuman! Hukuman apa yang akan diberi Yao? Fail! Summary dan Tittle, OOC, OC, Lemon Yaoi Implisit! Containts will Seme!China x Uke!Japan


**Author: Kembali lagi dengan author gila bin sedeng yang sudah semena-mena bikin fic tapi lupa EyD nya -" Author itu manusia, pernah khilaf pernah juga salah XD okay balas review untuk fic sebelumnya lagi yaitu "Pemantapan Ala Hetalia!"**

**Untuk: Bunga**

_Oke makasih untuk saran dan flame baik anda.. Saya akan perbaiki apa yang kurang di fic ini -"_

**Untuk: Nekoya Chevalier (bener ga nih?)  
**_Teehee~ author masih anak-anak lho.. suer.. makanya lupa akan EyD dan blah blah lah... _Teian no senpai ni kansha! _(Terimakasih atas sarannya senpai!)_

**Disklemer: Kalau bang hide bikin Melayucest jadi yaoi, daku bakal nge-restuin hetalia itu miliknya :3**

**Warning: BL, OOC, OC, cerita yang ngawur dari judul (karena author ga bisa bikin judul!), Lemon Implisit -", YAOI, Incest XD**

**Pairing: Errr,, Uke!Japan dan Seme!China aja..**

Hari yang indah menyinari seluruh komplek Hetalia. Ada yang udah bikin rusuh macam Kirana dan Rangga vs Alyssa (femMalay) dan Razak, terus aksi kejar-kejaran Natalia dan Ivan hingga Peter yang minta dijadiin negara ke Arthur. Namun sepertinya tidak bagi duo kakak beradik bernama Kiku dan Yao. Kenapa mereka?

"Kikuu! Kamu udah telat bangun masih aja ngelawan, aru!" teriak Yao sambil bawa rotan *?*. Sementara sang adik makin cepat larinya karena gak mau kena tabokkan kasih sayang dari kakaknya yang ternyata udah berusia kakek-kakek #authorditabokpantsunya.

"Aku gak mau kena tabokkan lagi!" si Kiku membalas dengan teriakan yang super membahana itu. Dia pun keluar dengan baju piyama yang masih ada di tubuh rampingnya itu. Dia kabur ke rumah Arthur, temannya yang juga pernah jadi musuhnya itu.

"Arthur-san! Buka pintunya!" Kiku menggedor-gedor pintu Arthur. Namun...

"Hoho(author: kok ketawanya kayak francis?) mau kabur ga usah ke Arthur, ahen," ujar Yao dengan aura seram yang bahkan bikin Ivan lari terbirit-birit. Ngelanceng? Back to the topic..

"Hiyaaaa~!" Kiku berteriak dan mencoba kabur. Namun, karena masalah postur tubuh, Yao bisa menangkap Kiku dan membawanya menuju rumahnya yang _naujubilleh_ besar itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Dikamar, Yao melempar Kiku dengan sangat kejam ke kasur _king size_nya Yao.

"Aku capek ngejar-ngejar kamu. Karena kamu telah berani kabur, hukumanmu akan ku-lipat-ganda-kan, aru." Yao membuka beberapa kancing atas dibajunya (A/N: Disini Yao pake kemeja..) dan terlihatlah dada bidang milik Yao itu sendiri.

"Hee..E-emangnya..Hu-hukumanku..a-apa?" tanya Kiku rada gemetaran.

"Kamu masih perawan, aru?" tanya Yao. Oh rupanya sisi _seme _Yao pun tumbuh. Mungkin, karena sering di grepe-grepe sama Ivan di beberapa doujin kali.

"Kok..pe-pertanyaannya..be-begitu?" Kiku sweatdrop karena ditanya seperti itu.

"Ehehe.. Kau tahukan maksudku ini apa, aru?" Diapun memanjat *?* kasur dan mencium bibir Kiku dengan ganas. Kiku yang terkejut hanya bisa membalas ciuman dari kakaknya itu. Kiku mencoba menendang-nendang Yao supaya bisa menghindar. Namun rupanya, Yao agak kuat dalam pertahanan. Yao menjilat bibir bawah sang adik untuk meminta izin agar dia membuka mulutnya. Kiku yang terkejut langsung membuka mulutnya. Yao tidak membuang kesempatan langsung menyusupkan lidahnya kemulut Kiku. Lidah Yao mengajak beradu dominasi dengan lidah Kiku yang tentunya dimenangkan Yao. Mereka pun melepas ciuman karena pasokan oksigen.

"Ahh..Nii..sa..sama.." Mata Kiku mulai terlihat sayu namun sepertinya makin membuat Yao bernafsu. Yao melucuti seluruh pakaian Kiku. Diapun mengecup, mengulum dan menjilati leher Kiku. Yao membuat kissmark dileher Kiku. Tanda kalau Kiku sudah menjadi miliknya.

"Ahnn..Nggh, Nii..ch..chan.." Desah Kiku menjadi ketika Yao menjilati puting Kiku dan menghisapnya layak seorang bayi yang sedang menyusui. Setelah itu, tangannya turun kebawah untuk memegang 'barang' Kiku yang setengah menegang itu.

"AH! Nii..chan! Ja..jangan.."

"Jangan? Inikan hukuman, Kiku.. Kau harus mau menerimanya, aru." Yao memijat 'barang' Kiku naik bawah, mencari klimaks pertama adiknya tanpa meninggalkan ministrasi di dada Kiku.

"Ahhnn.. ..chan..aku..aku..akhh~" Kiku meremas dengan keras selimut kasur Yao. Yao merasakan kontraksi lewat otot-otot 'barang' Kiku, langsung mempercepat pijatannya hingga Kiku pun klimaks.

"Sudah.. segini saja dulu.. hukumannya, aru," Ujar Yao sambil menjilat tangannya yang penuh dengan cairan sperma Kiku.

Kiku pun memeluk Yao sambil berkata,

"Nii..chan..da..daisuki.."

.

.

.

"Ufufufu, lumayan buat dijual ke Eliza.. Meski implisit!" gumam Kirana, sang personifikasi Indonesia yang ternyata adalah Fujoshi yang baru saja selesai merekam adegan lemon implisit itu. Kirana pun berlari ke markas besar "PFFH" aka "Para Fujoshi dan Fudanshi Hetalia" yang diketuai oleh Elizaveta, si fujoshi nista dari Hungaria.

"Eliza! Gue dapet video lemon implisit!" Teriak Kirana sambil berlari.

"Pairnya apaan?" tanya Eliza dengan mata terbinar-binar.

"Uke!Japan sama Seme!China!"

"Oh mai gawd! Pair Langka! Oke deh, gue kasih lu 100 Euro!"

"Trims, Eli!"

END!

**Author: Ini fic lemon pertama Author.. meski implisit sih**

**Kirana: Kenapa ga dibikin explicit aja sih? Nanggung tauk!**

**Author: Author entah kenapa langsung badmood ke explicit! Padahal udah dengerin lagu hentai yang judulnya "SLASHMAID - Acme Iku" TAT**

**Yao: Akhirnya, aku bisa juga menyemei Kiku!**

**Kiku: Nasib, kenapa aku selalu jadi uke..**

**All except Kiku: Karena lu tuh mukanya moe!**

**Kirana: Review ya! Flame baik, Saran, Kritik, Concrit diperbolehkan!**

**Kiku: Flame buruk? Saya tebas kepala anda!**

**All: SAYONARA!**


End file.
